Carey's Mansion for SegaRare Characters : House of Conkers
by videogamenerd123
Summary: Since 14 yr old Cassidy is forced to give up her Sega/Rare character and best freind, Conker, They find a mansion full of Sega/ Rare Characters with colorful personalities. Her jerkish roomate, Terry teams up with the Panther King and tries to get rid of Conker for good. It will take Cassidy's Intelligence and abilities of her new friends.


This fanfic is based on "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends" I DON'T OWN any Sega/Rare characters. This is nonprofit. Please no swearing/negative/ or any other inappropriate things put in your interviews. This is Rated G and my VERY 1ST fanfic. Read and Enjoy!

Part 1

The story begins with a 14 yr old girl, named Cassidy, with a dirty blonde hair color wearing a hot pink shirt, jean shorts, and pink and grey tennis shoes hiding under a living room sofa with an orange squirrel, named Conker, in a blue hoodie, green shorts, and blue and yellow sneakers.

Cassidy: Is she gone?

Conker: I dunno. Lemme check.

As they were hiding, behind them came a huge girl, named Terry, with greasy black hair wearing rock rebel clothes, getting ready to chase them. Conker and Cassidy looked behind them and started running and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Conker & Cassidy: AAAAHHH!

Terry: (With a fist in the air) WAIT! STOP! I JUST WANNA PUNCH YOU!

Conker: Watch your back, Cass! She's gaining on-

Conker & Cassidy: (ducking from a fist) WHOA!

Terry: OOH! I'm telling your mom, Cassidy!

Conker: Cassidy!

Cassidy: Yeah?

Conker: Your roommate!

Cassidy: Yeah?

Conker: Is a—

Cassidy: Uh-huh?

Conker: Big!

Cassidy: right?

Conker: Fat!

Cassidy: Yeah?

Conker: Dunce!

Cassidy: hahahahahaha!

Terry: SHUTTUP YOU-

Conker: Uh-huh?

Terry: You-

Conker: C'mon say it!

Terry: YOU GINGER! Hehehe!

Conker and Cassidy halted their running

Conker: Ginger? GINGER?!

Cassidy: His name is Conker T. Squirrel and you know it, Terry!

Conker: Yeah or Conk, or Mr. Squirrel, or Squirrel dude, or—Hey! How about JUST Conker? I mean you could come up with better names but GINGER? That is the stupidest thing I ever heard.

Terry: Look! No STUPID Rare character or my STUPID roommate is gonna tell me how STUPID I am! Cuz I know dang well just how STUPID I-

Before the bully could say anything else, Conker and Cassidy broke out laughing and mocking Terry on how stupid she is.

Terry: (angerly) SHUTTUP!

Terry pounced on the two friends and held them both. Conker and Cassidy started struggling.

Terry: (laughs evilly) Well, well, well, look who we have here! It's Ms. Destructo and her evil lackey, Breaky (looks at Cassidy) your mom is gonna be so mad when she sees what you two did.

Conker: But, we didn't do anything!

Terry: (sarcastically) Oh no?

Terry: (forces Conker to break a picture) Breaky, how could you? No Ms. Destcructo, Don't do it! (forces Cassidy to break a bunch of bottles of colored liquid)

Conker & Cassidy: (angerly) STOP IT, TERRY!

Terry: But I'm not doing anything it's (raises Conker and Cassidy in the air) Ms. Destructo and Breaky! THEY'VE GONE CRAZY!

Terry starts to force the two hostages to break more things around the house and starts spinning them, until Conker got a big, stupid grin on his face, as though he had a stupid idea.

Conker: Yeah, This rules! Breaky loves Breakin' stuff! Hey Terry! Throw me up on the entertainment center!

Terry looked at the vase up on top and threw Conker up on top, and then Conker lifted the vase as if he is going to break it.

Cassidy: CONKER! DON'T DO IT!

Terry: Shuttup! DO IT! DO IT!

Conker: Sorry Cass, I hate to break it to ya but—(throws the vase on Terry's head causing her to get KO'd) Your roomate's a BIG FAT DUNCE!

Conker jumped down from the entertainment center and the two friends cheered, high fived, and danced in triumph. But unfortunately, it didn't last very long. Just then, Cassidy's mother came home and saw the horrible damages around the house.

Cassidy's mother: Cassidy! Conker! What's going on here?

Conker and Cassidy stopped cheering and dancing to turn around

Terry: (Pretending to break down and cry) Oh, Mrs. B! I was trying to watch your daughter, but they KO'd me and started tearing your lovely home down for no reason what-so-ever! It was awful! (pretending to sob)

Conker: (angerly) That is SO NOT true!

Cassidy: (angerly) Terry is SO full of lies!

Terry: I swear I am not lying!

Conker: Yes you are!

Terry: No I'm not!

Conker: YES YOU ARE!

Terry: NO I'M NOT!

Conker & Cassidy: YES YOU ARE!

Terry: NO I'M NOT!

Conker & Cassidy: YES YOU ARE!

Terry: NO I'M NOT!

Cassidy's mother: THAT'S ENOUGH! Terry, leave! Cassidy, I need to talk to you.

Terry: SO BUSTED!

Cassidy: Shuttup, Terry!

Conker walks in the hallway to hear the conversation between Cassidy and her mother. He puts one of his ears next to the door to hear.

Cassidy: Mom, Terry always wrecks the house and blames me and Conker for it! It's her fault! And it always has been ever since I created Conker!

Cassidy's mother: It's not about Terry… well actually it is kinda about Terry, but it's also about you being too old for a Rare character.

Cassidy: But we have been best friends since I created him last year. I don't want to forget about him!

Cassidy's mother: Look, you need to do what's best for you and say goodbye to Conker.

Conker: (from outside have a shocked expression on his face)

Cassidy: No Please! I'll do anything! I'll do more chores, I won't talk back, I'll even do better in school than I am now.

Conker: (from outside he smiled and nodded in agreement)

Cassidy's mother: It's not about responsabillity, it's about growing up.

Cassidy: But-

Cassidy's mother: You'll get rid of him tomorrow.

Cassidy: (with tears in her eyes) okay.

Conker: (with tears in his eyes) I don't want to leave you!

Cassidy: (some tears start coming out of her eyes) *sniff* I don't want you to leave either!

Conker and Cassidy start hugging each other and tears start streaming out of their eyes. After Cassidy cried herself to sleep, Conker is surfing channels on tv.

Tv: (from TDI) once you leave, - (from a GMOD movie) you are forbidden! - (from TDI) you can never come back. EVER! - (from a car commercial) everything must go - (from a different commercial) Carey's Mansion for Sega/Rare Characters - (from a TV show) - (then back to the commercial) Carey's Mansion for Sega/Rare Characters. We have food, warmth, and a loving home. Carey's Mansion for Sega/Rare Characters; where good ideas are not forgotten.

Conker: Hmm… (light bulb) That's it!

The next day a hyped up Conker was leading Cassidy to a colorful mansion.

Conker: (excited) C'mon Cass, this way!

Cassidy: Are you sure this is the place?

Conker: Of course I'm sure! This is the place I was talking to you about! This is the place where forgotten Sega/Rare characters need a place to crash, and call home! Besides, TV commercials never lie!

Cassidy: I'm not sure about this.

Conker: Oh C'mon! This is perfect! With me living here, you can visit me every day, your mum'll be happy, Terry'll leave you alone. It's perfect! Our problems are solved!

Cassidy: I dunno.

Ignoring Cassidy's comment, Conker opened the door and the two friends went in and saw a lot of colorful Sega/Rare characters and looked in awe.

Conker: This is amazing!

Cassidy: Whoa!

They both were glancing until a vampire squirrel with silver heart shaped hair and wearing a red robe came down a large set of stairs greeting them.

Squirrel: Ah… velcome to ze mansion. Please, enter of your own free vill. And bring some of ze happiness zat is so evident in your faces, and so lacking in my own.

Conker: (whispering to Cassidy) He's not kidding there.

Cassidy: (whispering to Conker) you think?

Squirrel: so vhat brings you two to zeze parts?

Cassidy: I need to sign (points to Conker) my friend, Conker, in this place.

Conker: Yeah, so could you just sign me in, please?

Squirrel: (thinking and then said) No. I'm afraid I cannot let him stay here, he is a nuisance.

Conker: (thinking) how the heck did he know?

Squirrel: I know a lot about my prey, and I can also read minds.

Conker: (begging) Please let me stay! (points at Cassidy) My best friend over here has to suffer from school drama, family drama, and a bully as a roommate that beats her up every day for the heck of it, and she needs a friend to turn to at during those rough times. And I have to leave my recent house because we've been accused of wrecking it, and I need a place, a place with food, warmth, and a roof over my head so I won't have to live on the cold, hard ground of the cruel world. (stops begging) Besides, the TV commercial said this place would let in any Sega/Rare character that is abandoned.

Cassidy: And technically, he is abandoned.

They both gave a wink and a thumbs-up to each other.

Squirrel: Zat speech vas very vell put. All right, I vill let Conker stay.

Conker: That's very nice, thank you! By the way we didn't catch your name uh-

Batula(squirrel): I am Count, Count Batula, if you vill. I vill get someone to give you two a tour. (pulls out an intercom microphone) Madeline! Madeline!

Girl: I'm coming! Sheesh!

A teenage girl, named Maddie Fiztpatrick with blond hair wearing a green jacket and jean shorts coming down the stairs frustrated.

Maddie(Girl): (to Batula) I hope you know that I have just been cleaning the very dusty chimney.

Batula: I do not need zat attitude, anyvay I need you to (points at Conker and Cassidy) give zeze two a tour around ze mansion, meanville, I am needed else vere.

Batula walks away as Maddie talks to Conker and Cassidy.

Maddie: Sorry guys, he's just a windbag in that robe of his.

Conker: By the looks of it, I agree.

Maddie: Anyways, what that guy says is wrong. The name's not Madeline, it's Maddie.

Conker: I'm Conker (points at Cassidy) and this is Cassidy.

Maddie: Hey Conker! Hey Cassidy!

Cassidy: Hey!

Maddie: So, I guess you guys want a tour of the place?

Conker & Cassidy: Yeah sure!

Maddie: Cool! Follow me.

Then Maddie, Conker, and Cassidy were walking.

Maddie: Carey's Mansion was founded-

Then they all stopped walking.

Batula: (over on an intercom) Madeline! Madeline! Your presence is requested in the 3rd floor immediately.

Maddie: (loudly) I'm busy! What's the problem?

Batula: (over intercom)It's ze Panther King he-

Just before Batula could say anything else, the Panther King took the intercom from him.

Panther King: (over on the intercom) Maddie! Maddie! GET UP HERE NOW!

Maddie: (to herself with a clutched fist partially in the air) Ooh I'm gonna get him one of these days!

Conker and Cassidy stare at Maddie for a little and then looked at each other.

Maddie: Sorry guys, his "Royal Highness" calls. But don't worry, I'll get someone else to show you around. Hold on a sec- (cups her hands, places them around her mouth, and shouts) Banjo! Tour please! Sorry again guys. Banjo'll take care of you and I'll probably meet you at the end of the tour. OK?

Conker and Cassidy nodded their heads in a response to yes.

Maddie: Good!

Panther King: (over on the intercom) MADDIE!

Maddie: COMING!

Banjo: Hey! No, I haven't seen her anywhere. Thanks for asking though.

Banjo appeared to be a honey bear whom wore yellow shorts and wears a string with a pointy tooth tied onto it.

Banjo: Hey guys! I'm Banjo!

Cassidy: So, Maddie called for you to give us a tour?

Banjo: Yeah. But before that, I want to meet some friends I know.

So then, Banjo, Conker, and Cassidy were walking to a lab. In there, there was a fox with two tails and a weasel scientist who had a germian-like accent, no legs, mix-matched robot eyes, a mechanical arm, and floats in a hover chair. They were working on a robot.

Weasel: It seems as zough ze robot is verking perfectly zis time.

Fox: Yeah! It was way better than last time.

The robot was working very well, until it caught on fire out of nowhere and collasped, causing Banjo, Conker, and Cassidy to get startled.

Fox: umm… I think it needs some minor adjustments.

Banjo: Hey guys!

Fox: Hey, Banjo!

Weasel: Guten tag, Banjo!

Banjo: I'm giving (points at Conker and Cassidy) Conker and Cassidy a tour

Tails(fox): It's nice to meet you guys! My name's Tails (points at Ze Professor(weasel)) and this is my friend, Ze Professor.

Ze Professor: Alvays a pleasure to meet a new Sega/Rare character.

Conker: Thanks! By the way, I've been noticing that your robot is on fire.

Ze Professor: Vell, it vould've verked if (turns to Tails) somebody vould've calculated correctly.

Tails: I told you, my calculator is vintage. Besides, some of the buttons are stuck-

The robot exploded, causing the group of five to get startled.

Tails: I need a new calculator…

Banjo: Right… (turns to Conker and Cassidy) So, how about that tour huh?

Conker and Cassidy nodded

Banjo: Ok! Let's go!

The group starts the tour with a few rooms.

Banjo: Living Room, Waiting Room, Sitting Room, Parlor-

Tails reminded Banjo about a picture of a woman with short brown hair.

Tails: Wait! Banjo, you forgot to tell Conker and Cassidy about Carey.

Banjo: Oh right! (points at a picture of Carey) This is Carey Martin. I'm telling you! If it wasn't for this woman, none of us would be living here!

Tails: She's the one who thought about this mansion in the first place to give us abandoned Sega/Rare characters a second chance. How cool is that?

Then a few Sega/Rare characters described about Carey as they walked by

Sega/Rare character 1: She rules!

Sega/Rare character 2: She's awesome!

Sega/Rare character 3: She's old!

The 3rd character saw Batula coming after him/her and then started running away. Then the touring five went through some hallways.

Banjo: Hallways, Hallways, Hallways, Halt! Sorry about that guys. See this is the office for Batula and Mr. Mosbey. Trust me, You don't ever ever ever wanna get sent in there.

Sega/Rare character 3: I'll say!

Conker: Who's Mr. Mosbey?

Mr. Mosbey: This is just unappceptable! I can't believe another Sega/Rare character has been sent to my office!

Conker: are you Mr. Mosbey?

Mr. Mosbey: That's what most people call me, but my real name is Marion Mosbey.

Cassidy: *Snicker* Marion? *Snicker Snicker*

Conker: *Snicker Snicker* your mum couldn't have chosen a girlier name?

Then Conker and Cassidy start laughing and rolling on the floor, unfortunately, it wasn't a joke.

Conker: Wait… You weren't joking?

Cassidy: We're sorry!

Mr. Mosbey: I get the laughing at my girly name a lot from new people, and sometimes, old people.

Banjo: I was just giving them a tour.

Mr. Mosbey: Oh they are new?

Conker: Actually, it's me.

Mr. Mosbey: Well, I will let you carry on.

Banjo: Thanks, Mr. Mosbey! Anyways, where were we? ... Oh yeah! the tour!

They are going on with the tour.

Banjo: Washroom, Bathroom, Powder Room, Laundry Room.

Ze Professor sees a piece of laundry fall out of a laundry basket and uses his robot eye to aim, and threw the laundry back in.

Banjo: (loudly)Dining Room, (softly)Tea Room, (while being squished with everybody else in the tour)Pantry, Kitchen.

Banjo, Tails, and Ze Professor go by as Conker and Cassidy saw a tall red bird, named Kazooie.

Kazooie: Kazooie?

Cassidy: Uh… no thanks.

Kazooie: Kazooie?

Conker: (annoyed) yes.

Kazooie: Kazooie?

Conker: yes.

Kazooie: Kazooie?

Conker: (more annoyed) YES.

Kazooie: Kazooie?

Conker: YES! With the annoying music! Geez!

Banjo: Oh! There you are, Kazooie! No she wasn't asking you if you wanted to play a kazoo. All she says is "Kazooie".

Conker: Oh! But, What did she say?

Banjo: Ya want any juice?

Then the six travelers went through a few more hallways.

Banjo: Hallways, Hallways, Always, Hallways.

Cassidy looked down at her shoes and saw that they were untied, while she was tying her shoelaces, a large figure was watching her. Cassidy got a sick feeling as if somebody is watching her. She turned around to see who or what was behind her and all she saw was nothing behind her.

Banjo: Music Room, Play Room, Trampoline Room, Arcade.

Conker and Cassidy went up to an arcade machine and stared in awe.

Banjo: (grabs Cassidy by her wrist) Come on.

Ze Professor: (grabs Conker by his wrist) Come on.

Banjo: Bedrooms, Bedrooms, Bedrooms, Bedroo-

The group saw a cloth-carrying Maddie and having more clothes thrown at her by the evil Panther King, a black panther wearing a black and violet robe, a triangle shaped medallion.

Panther King: NO! NO! NO! THIS IS UNAPCEPTABLE! I WILL NOT HAVE MY PERFECT ROBES BE WASHED WITH EVERYBODY ELSE'S DIRTY LAUNRDY! I HAVE SAID THIS TIME AND TIME AGAIN, I WANT MY ROBES WASHED IN IMPORTED WATER ONLY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO RUN A HIKE FROM THE SWISS ALPS! JUST DO IT DO IT DO IT! (looks at the group outside his door) WHAT DO YOU WANT?! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!

Cassidy: Who the heck was that?!

Banjo: That is the Panther King. He thinks he's the best idea ever created, but if you ask me, (does a thumbs down) he's the worst!

Sega/Rare character 1: He's gross!

Sega/Rare character 2: He's ugly!

Sega/Rare character 3: He's evil!

Batula: He is indeed!

Ze Professor: He is ze "So-called king".

Tails: All he does is drink milk and bosses Maddie around!

The big figure snuck behind the wall and hid. Cassidy looked behind her, and saw nothing. AGAIN!

Cassidy: Hey Banjo, speaking of evil, are there any monsters here?

Conker: Monsters? What are you crazy, Cassidy? There aren't any-

Banjo: Well…

The group went to a courtyard with a giant black box with chains and locks on it and inside, held a monster.

Banjo: There's this alien-like monster called Heinrich. Ze Professor created him, but he accidentally added a few extreme chemicals. Now he's a vicious, destructive Sega/Rare character.

Ze Professor: (sadly) Und ve had no choice, but to lock my poor Heinrich (points at the giant black box) in zat miserable jail cell. All because of a klutsy move I made.

Tails: (puts a hand on Ze Professor's shoulder, trying to comfort him) It's for the best.

Banjo: Be careful when you two come in the courtyard.

The group started to walk away, but before that, Heinrich's tail grabbed Cassidy and started swinging her around violently, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs.

Cassidy: AAAHHH! HELP!

Conker: CASSIDY!

Cassidy: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Banjo: THIS ISN'T GOOD!

Kazooie: KAZOOIE!

Tails: I CAN'T WATCH! (covers his eyes)

Ze Professor: ZIS IS NOT GUT! NOT GUT AT ALL!

Cassidy was screaming too much to see what is going on. She then saw a big purple cat, named Big rampaging towards the black box.

Cassidy: M-M-M-MONSTER!

Big the cat rammed the black box to make Heinrich let go of Cassidy, causing her to fall. Luckly, Big caught her just in time, but he started swinging her around and around while sobbing.

Big: (sobbing)That was so scary! I'm glad you're ok!

Cassidy: I'm ok thanks! Could you stop swinging me please?

Conker: (punching his small fists while shouting angerly) LET HER GO! YOU BIG, STUPID MONSTER!

Conker scared Big causing him to run and scream at the top of his lungs.

Big: (running) AAAHHH! I'M NOT A MONSTER!

Conker: (running and shouting angerly) WAIT! STOP! I JUST WANNA PUNCH YOU!

Banjo: No Conker! It's ok! Uh…

Kazooie: Kazooie?

Big: AAHHH!

Kazooie: Kazooie.

Big: NO!

Kazooie: Kazooie.

Big: No! No! No!

Kazooie: Kazooie.

Big: Yeah.

Kazooie: Kazooie.

Big: Yeah.

Kazooie: Kazooie.

After Kazooie confronted the running Big, he calmed down and put Cassidy back on her feet.

Big: Thanks Kazooie! You have a way with words sometimes.

Banjo: Nice job Kazooie!

Conker: (lunging at Big) AHHH!

After lunging at Big, Conker started biting him.

Big: (running) AHH!

Cassidy: (loudly) Conker stop! I think he's cool!

Big: Yeah! I'm cool! I'm cool! That girl was getting swung around and around by that monster! I was so scared! I tried to help! You crazy squirrel! I'm no monster! I'm a good guy! I'm a friend!

Conker: (muffled) Friend?

Big: Yeah!

Banjo: Yeah! That's what I've been trying to tell you. Cassidy, Conker, this is Big the Cat, and he's one of the sweetest and kindest Sega/Rare character we got here. He won't hurt a fly.

Big: Yeah, I'm too scared of them anyways!

Cassidy: But why were you being so sneaky and hiding from us all day?

Big: Because, I thought you'd think I would be scary… And I thought you wouldn't like me…

Cassidy: Are you kidding me? You saved me from Heinrich! You're a hero, Big!

Big: Hero?

Then a blue hedgehog, a red echida, a bunny wearing a dress, a grey squirrel with thick glasses, a white bat, a blue chao, and a pink hedgehog come over to see what happened.

Blue hedgehog: Hey, are you guys ok?

Banjo: We're fine, thanks!

Grey Squirrel: We heard you guys came back here.

Pink Hedgehog: What happened?

Banjo: We were giving (points at Conker and Cassidy) Conker and Cassidy a tour. Heinrich grabbed Cassidy from inside his cell and swung her violently.

Bunny: That's horriable! (to Cassidy) Are you ok?

Cassidy: I'm fine! The swinging kinda made me a little woozy, though. Big saved me from Heinrich.

Big: That monster was scary. That's why I saved her.

Bunny: Either way, that was very brave Big!

Big: Thanks!

Sonic(Blue hedgehog): Anyways, the name's Sonic.

Cream(Bunny): My name is Cream (points at the blue chao) and that's my best friend, Cheese.

Rodent(Grey Squirrel): I'm Rodent.

Knuckles(Red Echida): My name's Knuckles.

Amy(Pink Hedgehog): My name is Amy, Amy Rose.

Rouge(White Bat): I'm Rouge. (to Conker and Cassidy) Who are you two?

Conker: I'm Conker, and this is my best friend, Cassidy.

Sonic: It's awesome to meet you guys!

Banjo: Cool! We're friends, we're all friends here!

Sonic: And speaking of friends, man oh man you guys have gotta see all the Sega/Rare characters here.

The group continued on with the tour, in a unicorn stable.

Banjo: There is friends with horns, wings, with horns and wings, with horns and wings that could talk.

Unicorn: Hey Banjo!

Banjo: (offering hay) Hay?

Unicorn: (eating the hay) Thanks!

Then the group went to see the Sega/Rare characters.

Banjo: Simple ones, Stealthy ones, 2 in 1s, unimaginative ones. Some kids aren't very creative, so they create ones they see on cartoons. What are they gonna do? Furry, Fuzzy, Fluffy, Funky(smelly) p-u! Large, Tiny, Young, Old(Batula).

Batula: (angerly) Vhy I never!

Banjo: Happy, Sad, Good, Evil(Panther King).

Panther King: (angerly) HOW DARE YOU!

Conker: And don't forget. Silly(Kazooie), Nervous(Big), Helpful(Banjo), Cool(Sonic), Strong(Knuckles), Kind(Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Rodent), Graceful(Rouge).

Cassidy: And now Awesome(Conker).

Conker: You mean?

Cassidy: Yep! You can stay!

Conker: (started jumping around and cheering in triumph) WHOO HOO! YEAH! YEAH! WHOO! ALL RIGHT! YES! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (jumps on Cassidy) YEAH! THIS IS SO AWESOME!

Kazooie: Kazooie! (starts laying eggs)

Conker: WHOA!

Cassidy: What's she doing?

Banjo: Whenever Kazooie gets excited, she lays these eggs. Open one up! There's a prize inside!

After that, Cassidy opened an egg and inside, is a vase exactly like the one Conker threw onto Terry's head.

Banjo: Whoa! A vase! That's a new one!

Cassidy: (to Conker) Wow! It looks exactly like the vase you threw onto Terry's head! And it's brand new! Sweet! Thanks Kazooie!

Kazooie: Kazooie!

Conker: This place is crazy! I love it!

After that response, Maddie came down the stairs.

Maddie: (coming down the stairs) Glad to hear it! I guess you're done with the tour, pretty cool huh?

Conker: The coolest! This place is perfect!

Cassidy: (grabs Kazooie's eggs) Yeah! It's just like you said! With you living here I can visit you every day, my mom'll be happy, Terry'll leave me alone. It's perfect! Our problems are solved!

Maddie: Well, umm… There is one little problem, though.

Cassidy: What? Can't Conker live here?

Maddie: Yes. But-

Conker: No problem! I stay here Cassidy comes to see me every day, done deal!

Maddie: Uh Cassidy, Conker, Carey's Mansion is a foster home, it's not a boarding home. If you leave here you can't come see him 'cuz, he won't be yours anymore.

Cassidy: (shocked) What?!

Maddie: He'll be put up for adoption like everybody here.

Conker: (shocked) Adoption?!

Banjo: Yeah! For one reason or another, we've all been given up by our creators.

Amy: And as much as we all love living here, what we really want is to be adopted by a new kid who needs a Sega/Rare character.

Conker: (at the entrance door) Forget it! As cool as this place is, adoption is not an option. Come on Cassidy let's go!

Cassidy: Wait!

Conker: (shocked) WHAT?! Come on Cassidy, adoption?!

Cassidy: (walking to the door) But what else can I do? My mom said!

Conker: But-

Cassidy: But don't worry! I'm not giving you up! Just stay here 'till I can think of a better idea. If I come back tomorrow and Conker doesn't get adopted, will he still be mine?

Maddie: He's still yours, but if a kid shows up and wants him and you're not around, he will be adopted.

Cassidy: …Ok!

Conker: (shocked) ok?! OK?!

Cassidy: Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow.

Conker: Can I have a hug?

Cassidy: Sorry! My arms are full. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise!

Then after that Batula and Mr. Mosbey comes and shuts the door.

Mr. Mosbey: "I'll be back" HA! If I had a dollar for every time a kid says that I'd be very rich!

Batula: Besides, I have sincere doubts zat she vill be back, considering of all ze times I have heard it.

Conker: NO! Cassidy's my best friend! She would never abandon me!

Mr. Mosbey: Well, good luck with that.

Conker watched through a window and sees Cassidy walking with eggs in her arms as the gate closed.

To be continued…

Recap:

Conker: Cassidy!

Cassidy: Yeah Conker?

Conker: Remember when your jerky roommate, Terry, completely trashed your house?

Cassidy: Yeah… My mom was pretty upset.

Conker: I'll say! She said you couldn't keep me anymore. But, then I found this really awesome mansion that takes in Sega/Rare characters like me.

Cassidy: Yeah! And then we meet Batula!

Conker: And Maddie.

Cassidy: And Mr. Mosbey, Banjo, Tails, Ze Professor, Kazooie, Big, Sonic, Knuckles, Cream & Cheese, Amy, Rodent, Rouge, and - AH!

Conker: Blegh! And the Panther King!

Panther King: (angerly) WHAT?!

Conker: OH MY GOD! CASSIDY, RUN!

20 minutes later

Conker: I think we lost him!

Cassidy: Good! Now where were we?

Conker: Oh yeah! I remember! And then we got an awesome tour of the place!

Cassidy: And it was the perfect place to stay!

Conker: But then, we found out that if I stay I wouldn't be yours anymore and I would have to be put up for adoption like everyone else. And if I got adopted I would never see you again.

Cassidy: Yeah…

Conker: AND THEN YOU LEFT! And then Mr. Mosbey and Batula told me that you wouldn't be back for me!

Cassidy I said I'll be back for you!

Conker: Yeah, you better.

Part 2

Terry was waiting in the house for Cassidy to come in and the door opend, revealing an egg carrying Cassidy.

Terry: You are SO busted!

Cassidy just ignored Terry and started walking to her bedroom.

Terry: Coming home late? Trying to get me in trouble? Well, your little scheme didn't work! Your mom's not home yet! So, where were you (slaps Cassidy's head) stupid? And where'd you get those (slaps Cassidy's head) stupid eggs (slaps Cassidy's head) stupid? And where's that (slaps Cassidy's head) stupid Conker (slaps Cassidy's head) stupid? Your mom told you to get rid of him. If you didn't, you are SO bust-

Then Cassidy got angry and shouted at Terry.

Cassidy: (angerly) IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, THEY'RE JUST EASTER EGGS, AND I TOOK CARE OF IT! HAPPY?!

Terry just looked at Cassidy as though she is confused. Cassidy slams her bedroom door, throws her eggs onto her floor, and got in her bed. She was mad at Terry but her anger turned into sadness. Cassidy just buried her head in a pillow and thought about Conker. Meanwhile, Conker is heading to bed.

Banjo: Well, this is it! This is your new home! You'll be sleeping with Me, Kazooie, Rouge, Big, and Batula.

Conker looked around the room and saw a bird nest for Kazooie, a coffin for Batula, a peg for Rouge to sleep upside down, and a bunk bed for Banjo and Big. Conker saw that there is no bed to sleep in, so he started setting his pillow and blanket onto the floor. Banjo saw Conker trying to settle in his floor bed.

Banjo: Hey Conker! You can take my bunk.

Conker: But where are you-

Banjo: No I don't wanna hear it it's fine! I'll take the floor for tonight, no problem!

Conker: Thanks, I guess.

Kazooie started readying her nest for her to sleep in, Rouge clung her feet on her peg and hung upside down, Batula was getting ready to get into his coffin.

Conker: Hey Batula!

Batula: Vhat is it zat you vant?

Conker: You're one of the chairmen of this mansion, so why are you sleeping with us? What's wrong with bunking with Mr. Mosbey?

Batula: Vell, he snores in his sleep.

Conker: That's it?

Batula: Everyone needs zere beauty sleep. (to Rouge) Especially you Rouge. Your kind of beauty does not come from anyvere.

Rouge: (awkwardly) Thanks…

Conker: (awkwardly) Ok then.

Big climbed to his bunk, which is above Conker. The bunk starts to buldge.

Kazooie: Kazooie.

Banjo: She said "Good night Conker! And don't worry, Cassidy's gonna come back."

Conker couldn't help but think he would probably get adopted on the next day and never see Cassidy again.

Cassidy lies in her bed and turns around to see a photo of Conker. She then got hit by a spitball from Terry, then another, and another.

Then Conker gets hit, causing him to fall out of his bed. He got back up and saw that the thing he got hit by was an egg from Kazooie. Conker opened the egg and what he got was a photo of Cassidy. Conker looked at Kazooie and Kazooie winked at him. Then Conker smiled at the photo and fell asleep.

Next Day

Mr. Mosbey: (on the intercom) Madeline! Madeline! Your presence is requested in the foyer! There is a family that wishes to adopt.

Sega/Rare character 1: Adopt?

Sega/Rare character 2: Adopt?

Sega/Rare character 3: Adopt?

Banjo overheard the news while fixing a lamp.

Banjo: Adoption? OH NO! CONKER!

Big dusting bookshelves.

Big: (sobbing) CONKER!

Kazooie mopping the kitchen floor.

Kazooie: KAZOOIE!

Rodent, Cream & Cheese doing laundry.

Rodent & Cream: CONKER!

Cheese: CHAO!

Sonic, Knuckles tuning guitars in the music room.

Sonic & Knuckles: CONKER! OH MAN!

Tails and Ze Professor working on a machine.

Tails: OH NO!

Amy and Rouge setting tea table in the tea room.

Amy: CONKER!

Rouge: OH NO!

Conker came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body and a toothbrush in his mouth.

Conker: ADOPTION?! Quick! Lock the doors! Shut the windows! Madden down the hatchets! This is not a dri-!

Conker sees all the Sega/Rare characters running down the hallway, then Conker gets carried off.

Conker: WHOA!

Mr. Mosbey: (on the intercom) Madeline! Madeli-

Maddie: I'M COMING! I'M COMING!

Banjo came to see if Conker is in the bathroom to save him from adoption.

Banjo: CONKER! CONKER! OH GOD!

Then the whole house of the Sega/Rare characters all went to the foyer to see what kid wants to adopt which one of them. The family has a father with blond hair, a sweater tied on his shoulders, and eyeglasses. A mother with short blond hair, a tan colored purse, and sunglasses on her head. And a daughter with orange straight hair, a blue headband, and a missing tooth in her mouth.

Mr. Mosbey: Well, you are all early.

Maddie: Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me! Sorry, I got stuck in traffic. Welcome to Carey's Mansion for Sega/Rare Characters, how can I help you?

Father: My daughter, Beatrice, needs a Sega/Rare character.

Mother: Yes! And whenever she tries to create her own, she gets a headache-

Beatrice: NU-UH! Shuttup mom! I just don't think I should waste my time making one up when I could just buy one. Besides, I'm rich.

Maddie: Well Beatrice, having a Sega/Rare character isn't like having a toy, it's a big responsabilty-

Beatrice: Yeah whatever! I don't care! Just get me a good character. I want the best one you got! And it better not be cheap one neither! You got it, ugly hag?

Maddie: (angerly and clenching a fist) Oh you're gonna get it!

Beatrice: WHAT?!

Maddie: Nothing!

Father: So, are there any high class characters?

Maddie: Well, most of them are high class in heart, but others-

Then two weasel guards came in. A skinny one named Mitch, and a fat one named Josh came down to make an announcement.

Mitch: Introducing his royal highness, The Panther King!

The two guards clapped as the Panther King came down the stairs.

Maddie: (to herself) Like, that guy! (to Beatrice) Yes! We have the perfect character you cutie pie.

Beatrice stuck her tounge out at Maddie and both started sticking their tounges out at each other.

Panther King: So, I hear you are looking the best Sega/Rare character in this mansion. Well, look no further, for perfection has arrived. Presenting- (sees Maddie and Beatrice sticking their tounges out) AHEM!

Maddie: *sigh* Presenting his royal highness The Panther King. The 1st the last and the only.

Sega/Rare character 3: THANK GOD!

The Panther King glares at him/her but the held out a stack of papers to the Father.

Panther King: (holdes out a stack of papers) My papers.

Father: Hmm a royal Sega/Rare character.

Mother: Very valuable!

Panther King: Enough about me! Tell me about yourselves. And your income.

Maddie: Look at them! They're stinking rich! C'mon! let's draw out the paper work!

Maddie and the rich parents went to the office and the Panther King did too.

Maddie: (trying to sound like the Panther King) Mr. Mosbey! Mr. Mosbey! Your presence is requested in your office!

Mr. Mosbey: Oh! Yes of course!

Mr. Mosbey went to his office and when he did, the Sega/Rare characters started walking away too, except Conker.

Conker: Wait guys! Where ya going? Uh… (looks at Beatrice with a worried look)

Beatrice stares at Conker and then, starts going towards him with an evil smile on her face and bent arms as if she is going to grab Conker when she gets right to him.

Conker: (backing up) Uh nice girl! Cute girl! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!

Beatrice: SHUTTUP! I LIKE YOU! YOU'RE CUTE! AND I'M GONNA ADOPT YOU AND I'M GONNA CALL YOU BRITNEY! YOU GOT THAT BRITNEY?!

Conker: Yes! No! What? HELP!

Then Big grabbed Conker and ran from Beatrice and gets stuck between a doorway. Banjo came in and swiped Conker out of Big's hands.

Beatrice: GET BACK HERE WITH MY BRITNEY!

Big tried to get out, but he couldn't squeeze through. Banjo outsmarted Beatrice by going in an opposite direction then got tripped by Kazooie. While Banjo was down, Kazooie took Conker and ran.

Beatrice: WHERE'S MY BRITNEY YOU STUPID BEAR?!

Kazooie had to run as fast as she could but then, Knuckles grabbed Conker from an indoor balcony. Rouge saw Conker in Knuckles's grasp and the only thing she can do, is fly. She flew up and took Conker from Knuckles. Knuckles hung from a railing upside down then fell on his head. Rouge saw Beatrice running towards her.

Beatrice: UNHAND MY BRITNEY YOU MUTATED MOUSE FREAK!

Rouge and Beatrice were running towards each other but Rouge used her flying skills and flew over Beatrice.

Beatrice: NO FAIR!

Then Rouge saw Sonic. Rouge tried to stop but she slipped, and slided away. Sonic got Conker and started running Sonic Speed. But he accidentally ran through a broken woodpiece in the stair railing and they both fell. Big caught them. He threw Sonic somewhere and hugged Conker. Beatrice was standing right in front of Big.

Beatrice: ROAR!

Big: AAHH!

Beatrice didn't see Big she was standing and looking for him, actually Conker. Then Banjo, Kazooie, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic came looking for Conker and then, they all saw Big running with Conker in his hands and started chasing him. Out of nowhere, a metal arm grabbed Conker, it was Ze Professor. He hovered quickly to not let anybody chase him, but then Rodent pushed Ze Professor out of his hover chair. Rodent was being chased down the stairs by Beatrice. Then Cream and Cheese grabbed Conker and were being chased up the stairs by Beatrice. Then Tails got Conker and was being chased down a hall by Beatrice into an elevator. Not known but Amy is in there. She hit Tails in the head with her hammer and grabbed Conker. Running out of the elevator, Amy and Beatrice met up with everybody else who tried to save Conker. They all ran from door to door like a Scooby doo movie. Then Sega/Rare character 3 was sipping a glass of lemonade. Everybody each had a door to look out and glare at him/her then he/she walked off. After that, they continued on from door to door until Conker was found with Beatrice in his arms.

Beatrice: Hi Britney!

Conker: AH!

Then Conker was running and being chased by Beatrice. While Banjo, Kazooie, Cream & Cheese, Amy, Rouge, Rodent, Tails, Ze Professor, Big, Sonic, and Knuckles were all fighting. Then Conker went to a dead end looking around desperately for an escape, but there was no escape for the cornered squirrel. Then Beatrice came up to Conker with wide arms and an evil look on her face.

Beatrice: NOW I GOT YOU MY CUTE LITTLE BRITNEY!

Conker: (laughs nervously) Guys a little help here?!

The fighting Sega/Rare characters ignored him as they were still fighting.

Sonic: SHUTTUP!

Banjo: NO! YOU SHUTTUP!

Amy: Lalalalalalala! YOU SHUTTUP!

Kazooie: KAZOOIE!

Conker: Hey guys! Newsflash! You're all fighting about the same thing! So could you just shuttup and help me!

Banjo: Conker this isn't any of your business! I'm trying to save you from being adopted.

Big: Yeah! me too!

Kazooie: Kazooie!

Sonic: You mean-

Ze Professor: Ja!

Rodent: Uh-huh!

Banjo: So you guys-

Others: yes!

Then they all started laughing so hard.

Ze Professor: Conker! You are never going to believe zis! All zis time ve have been fighting because ve all vanted to save you from being adopted! Funny is it not?

Conker: (sarcastically) Hilarious! You know what you guys should do right now? SAVE ME FROM BEING ADOPTED!

Beatrice: SHUTTUP BRITNEY!

Mr. Mosbey: Well, if you just sign here, the Panther King will be all yours.

Maddie: YES!

Panther King: Yes, indeed. For you are making a wise choice investment for I am a work of art.

Maddie: (to herself rolling her eyes) Oh you're a work of art alright!

Then Beatrice kicks the door open while holding a worried Conker.

Father: Hello sweetums! This is your new friend.

Mother: The Panther King!

Beatrice: Ew! HE'S UGLY! I HATE HIM! I want this one! (holds out Conker)

Just before she tried to adopt Conker, Banjo, Kazooie, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Cream & Cheese, Rodent, Ze Professor, Rouge, and Big all tried to talk Beatrice into not adopting Conker.

Tails: He's not smart!

Ze Professor: Ja in fact, he is pretty stupid!

Conker glared at them

Sonic: He's too slow!

Knuckles: He can't even lift a feather!

Rouge: He's a terriable singer!

Rodent: He can't see in the dark!

Amy: He's Fat!

Cream: He lies!

Cheese: Chao!

Banjo: He smells bad!

Big: He's scary!

Kazooie: Kazooie!

Conker: Yeah! What they all said!

Beatrice: What? No I don't want a kazoo! I JUST WANT MY BRITNEY!

Then they all start begging and only three of them cried.

Beatrice: SHUTTUP! YOU'RE ALL FREAKS! I WANT THIS ONE!

Others: NO!

Maddie: (sadly)Sorry guys ,but this little girl really wants Britney- I mean Conker.

Conker: (sadly)I guess it's true. Cassidy dosen't want me.

Cassidy: Shuttup! Are you crazy? I would never not want you!

Maddie: Well, what do you know?

Conker: (happily)Cassidy! ...*sticks out his tounge at Beatrice* (angerly) WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?! DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH?!

Cassidy: I had school today.

Conker: Oh, I forgot.

Then, Conker and Cassidy's friends cheer and toss them up in them air

Others: YAY! Cassidy's back! Cassidy's back! Cassidy's back!

Mr. Mosbey: Stop! Please stop!

Maddie: I'm sorry sweetums! You see Conker is Cassidy's idea and since Cassidy's here, Conker is no longer for adoption. But you can still have the Panther King just if you like (desperately) c'mon the Panther King is great! Don't you want him? Take him take him (sobs)take him!

Beatrice: NO! I HATE HIM!

Maddie: So do I!

Father: c'mon sweetums, you can create your own Sega/Rare character just like Britney.

Beatrice: Shuttup dad! You know thinking makes my head hurt!

Mother: Mine too! Let's just get her another pony!

Panther King: This is unappceptable!

Maddie: I'll say! They almost took you!

Panther King: That wonderfully awful little brat chose that mangy little squirrel over me!

Maddie: Tell me about it! Beatrice ruined everything!

Panther King: And he ruined my chance to get out of this dump, once and for all!

Maddie: I know! It was a chance of a life time! I mean you could've been outta here, like, forever!

Panther King: Well, I guess there is no account in taste! They obviously have no idea how to appreciate true art like myself!

Maddie: Obviously not! And you sure are a piece of work.

Panther King: Thank you!

Maddie: (sarcastically) you're welcome! (happily) Can you believe this?

Mr. Mosbey: Not in the slightest, the Panther King is always a royal pain.

Maddie: No, no, no! Not him! Cassidy! The comeback girl! I think this one is different, I don't think this one is gonna abandon her friend.

Batula: Don't be so naïve, Madeline. It's all becoming. You know as vell as I ,and it is just a matter of time before young Ms. Cassidy tires of her beloved Conker. At some point, her visits vill stop, Conker vill be placed in the care of a new child, who vill eventually, tire of him as vell.

Maddie looked out the window and saw Conker, Cassidy, and their friends playing football and saw Conker tackling Cassidy and everyone outside started laughing.

Maddie: Why do you two have to be so negative? I mean come on look at that! They're absolutely inseperatable! Plus the guys really taken to him too.

Mr. Mosbey: It's just a cruel fact of life Madeline. Every child tires of their Sega/Rare character eventually.

Maddie: Cassidy won't! (to Batula) Yours didn't either.

After playing with Conker and friends, Cassidy has gotten more eggs from Kazooie.

Cassidy: See ya!

Conker: Same time tomorrow?

Cassidy: Yeah! 3:00 right after school!

Conker: Cool!

Banjo: Don't worry! We'll keep him away from any kid that wants to adopt him!

Conker: Especially bratty ones!

Cassidy: Awesome! Thanks guys! See you tomorrow!

Conker and friends: Bye!

Something rustling in a bush got Cassidy a little startled, but she went on walking home. The thing that was rustling in the bush was none other than Terry.

Terry: I knew it! Cassidy didn't get rid of that little squirrel brat after all! She's SO busted!

Panther King: So, you hate him too?

Terry: Huh? What the- Who's there?!

Panther King: A character. A Sega/Rare character.

Terry: Oh God!

Mitch and Josh come out of a topiary with their spears.

Mitch: Don't be afraid!

Terry: I'm not afraid! It's just- (to the Panther King) YOU'RE A FREAK! EW!

Panther: Look, I'm trying to help you!

Terry: No Thanks!

Mitch and Josh gets in Terry's way. Backing her to the Panther King.

Panther King: Don't you hate that little squirrel brat?

Terry: Yeah! but—

Panther King: So do I!

Terry: Oh man you are so gross!

Josh: SHUTTUP! And listen to his royal highness!

Mitch and Josh point their spears at Terry.

Panther King: I want to make a proposition. I want you and I to hook up.

Terry: Ugh! I'm gonna be sick!

Panther King: Hook up and get rid of that little squirrel nuisance forever! I want that cute, happy, fun-loving twerp forgotten forever! But, I need a terriable creep like you! So, will you help me?

Terry: Listen, Cassidy is my roommate. And Conker is her best friend. As much as I dislike them, I've never thought of such a foul, horriable, and unseekable crime. And you, you are a disgusting, hideous, and revolting creature for thinking of such a thing. How did you do it?! I've seen extremely painful wedgies on ninja movies, but you are a genius! Once and for all, brilliant! I for one would be humble. I am now your loyal service your evilness.

Panther King: Call me the Panther King.

Next day

Conker is staring at the foyer clock, waiting for Cassidy.

_Conker: Same time tomorrow?_

_Cassidy: Yeah! 3:00 right after school!_

Conker: Maddie, are these clocks right?

Maddie: No.

Conker: Whew!

Maddie: They're an hour slow.

Conker: (shocked) WHAT?!

Maddie: HA! I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Don't worry Conker! Cassidy'll be here and I'm sure as heck of it! I think I could be wrong.

Conker: OH GOD!

Maddie: HA! I'm kidding! Cassidy's probably on her way right now!

Cassidy realizes it's almost 4:00 and starts running.

Terry: (jumps out of a topiary)(evily) Hey roomie! Where you going?

Cassidy: Nowhere! I'm just… Jogging for health! What do you want?

Terry: I just thought I'd take my sweet roommate home.

Cassidy: But wait!

Terry: Wait what? You are going home right?

Cassidy: Uh yeah.

Terry: Well, let's go!

Terry starts dragging Cassidy against her will. Meanwhile, Conker is still waiting for Cassidy. When he realizes she isn't coming, he puts his head down in sadness.

To be continued…

Recap:

Conker: so after Cassidy abandoned me at Carey's, I was beyond remorced.

Cassidy: Hey! I wasn't happy either!

Conker: And I was almost adopted by this crazy little girl who kept calling Britney. OH! I know a funny video!

Cassidy: This is no time for funnies.

Conker: It's hilarious! You'll love it!

*in a video a hobo looking guy from Kick Buttowski*

That girl over there is a crazy little girl

The craziest little girl in the whole wide world

Little giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrl

*blows a jug*

I'm finished! so I win okay?

*end of video and back to the recap*

Conker: HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!

Cassidy: HAHAHA! OH GOD!

Conker: Anyways back to the recap

Cassidy: Anyways, I showed up just in time and saved the day!

Conker: Then the crazy girl left me empty-handed, she didn't even want the Panther King.

Cassidy: I'm glad he didn't show up and tried to kill us like he almost did on the last recap.

Conker: Man that guy could run!

Cassidy: Also, the Panther King was SO ticked! I'm surprised he didn't throw a hissy fit! Hey! That's my roommate, Terry.

Conker: And she's talking to the Panther King!

Cassidy: That means they teamed up to get me from getting to Carey's that day.

Conker: And so you abandoned me again. (sarcastically) Thanks!

Cassidy: No! I- *sigh* just read the fanfic.

Finale

Terry enters the house with a struggling Cassidy.

Cassidy: (angerly) LET GO OF ME, TERRY! I GOTTA GO!

Terry: Where, to the freaky weirdo house with all those freaky weirdo friends? Oh yeah. I know all about it. Sega/Rare characters up for adoption?

Terry started dragging Cassidy to her bedroom closet.

Terry: In fact, there's one that I got my eye on. A cute, friendly, funny-

Cassidy: Conker!

Terry: How'd you know?

Cassidy: It's your fault! You always mess up the house and blame me and Conker for it! That's why he has to live at Carey's! Conker almost got adopted! And if you would've minded your own business, you didn't have to try to kill my best friend! Terry, you are the most heartless, stupid, and inconsiderate jerk I ever met and you've gone too far! You are mush worst than the Panther King!

Terry: You know what? (shoves Cassidy in the closet)

Terry locks the closet door and puts the key onto a dresser. Cassidy starts banging on the closet door.

Cassidy: Why are you doing this, Terry?

Terry: 'cuz.

Cassidy: Why do you care? Why would you want a Sega/Rare character?

Terry: 'cuz.

Cassidy: Well, your plan won't work because they only allow nice kids to adopt, NOT JERKS!

Terry: Oh shucks, you think I'm a jerk? I just want a Sega/Rare character to hug and squeeze until he goes blue… BLACK AND BLUE!

Terry laughs evily and walks out while Cassidy puts her head to her hands. Meanwhile, Conker is doing the same as he watches the clock in the foyer sadly then, his friends came and sat on the stairs with him.

Conker: (sadly)This is horriable!

Just then, Ze Professor puts his metal hand on Conker's shoulder.

Ze Professor: (sadly)Conker, zer are times vhen…

Then Conker heard knocking on the door and ran to get it, hoping it was Cassidy. Instead there is a neatly groomed Terry, wearing a dress, high heels, and makeup. The Panther King payed Heinrich to swing him around violently.

Panther King: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Maddie: Oh my god! C'mon guys!

Conker: Wait guys! Don't leave me here with-

Terry: Well, hello Conker. Hehehe!

Conker: Oh my god!

Cassidy: How do I get out of here? All I have is a magnet and and long piece of a skinny ribbon. Hmmm… I got it!

Terry grabs Conker and hugs him against his will.

Conker: Let go of me!

Mr. Mosbey: Oh hello there ma'm! How may I help you?

Terry: (sweet girl voice) I would like to adopt this little cutie pie please.

Mr. Mosbey: Right this way!

Panther King: Thank you for saving me from that savage beast.

Maddie: No problem, I guess.

Terry: (sweet girl voice) Oh thank you very much!

Mr. Mosbey: You are welcome!

Cassidy: Ok. Logic would verify that if I push this skateboard hard enough, when it hits the dresser, it'll knock the key off and onto the skateboard and if I use this ribbon, I can pull it back with the keys and free myself.

Panther King: Heinrich! I've got a job you may like a lot.

Conker: I told you to let go of me!

Terry: (normal voice) yeah guess what? Forget it!

Cassidy: Sweet! I got the key! (sees no key on the skateboard) AAHH!

Panther King: let's just get you out of there, Heinrich.

Terry: You might as well stop trying to struggle, 'cuz you ain't going anywhere!

Cassidy: (sadly) *sniff* I'll never get to Conker in time! *sniff whimper*

On cue, Mitch and Josh came and unlocked the closet door.

Mitch: Aww! Now what's the matter, Cassidy?

Cassidy takes her head out of her knees and saw Mitch and Josh.

Cassidy: Mitch? Josh? What are you guys doing here? If the Panther King knows you're helping me, he'll skin you guys alive.

Josh: He told us to guard his room, but he didn't say we couldn't help you get outta here. Besides, we don't like him very much either.

Cassidy: You guys are smarter than I thought you would be.

Mitch: The point is, we're taking you to Carey's because your friends wanna see you. And we have no time, so we're gonna have to run.

After Terry had a meeting with the Panther King, Cassidy, Mitch, and Josh got in the mansion and saw Conker's friends on the stairs, being sad.

Cassidy: Guys, what's going on?

Tails: Cassidy, we're sorry!

Cream: Conker's be-be-be-

Big: (sobbing) HE'S BEEN ADOPTED!

Knuckles: (angerly) CASSIDY, HOW COULD YOU?!

Kazooie: (angerly) KAZOOIE!

Maddie: You go girl!

Cassidy: Yeah Kazooie I know that I was late, Conker's been adopted, it's my fault, I can't get him back, and I need to learn my responsabilties! But that's just it, because the kid who adopted Conker is a total jerk!

Just after that, Mr. Mosbey and Batula came to join in on the conversation.

Batula: I can assure you zat Terry is not a jerk- Excuse me, a juvinille dellinquint.

Mr. Mosbey: Indeed, she is the most tolerate child who ever steped foot in this mansion. And further more, you must learn the consequences of-

Maddie: Yeah, we've been through this!

Batula: Vhat? Who said it?

Rodent: It was Kazooie! She explained!

Mr. Mosbey: And Cassidy understood her?

Ze Professor: Actually, she is a pretty smart kid.

Banjo: Yeah! She created Conker, she has a good head on those shoulders of hers!

Batula: Impressive! Of course, ze child is bright!

Banjo: Yes!

Kazooie: Kazooie!

Maddie: Totally!

Sonic: Oh Yeah!

Knuckles: Yep!

Rodent: I'll say!

Ze Professor: Only to vell, only to vell!

Tails: Of course!

Amy: Sure is!

Rouge: It's true!

Cream: Right!

Cheese: Chao!

Mr. Mosbey: She didn't even need Banjo to translate for her that time.

Banjo: That's true!

Cassidy: Ok I get it, I'm smart cookie! I need you guys to listen to me! I have this camera I use in my bedroom as my own sercurity camera. And in it, there's a footage to prove how jerkish Terry is. You guys have gotta believe me!

Cassidy finds the footage she took on her sercurity camera and presses the play button and everybody surrounds her camera.

*in the video*

Terry: In fact, there's one that I got my eye on. A cute, friendly, funny-

Cassidy: Conker!

Terry: How'd you know?

Cassidy: It's your fault! You always mess up the house and blame me and Conker for it! That's why Conker has to live at Carey's! Conker almost got adopted! And if you would've minded your own business, you wouldn't have to try to kill my best friend! Terry, you are the most heartless, stupid, inconsiderate jerk I ever met and you've gone too far! You are much worst than the Panther King!

Terry: You know what? (shoves Cassidy in the closet)

Terry locks the closet door and puts the key on a dresser. Cassidy starts to bang on the door.

Cassidy: Why are you doing this, Terry?

Terry: 'cuz.

Cassidy: Why do you care? Why would you want a Sega/Rare character?

Terry: 'cuz.

Cassidy: Well, your plan won't work because only nice kids are allowed to adopt, NOT JERKS!

Terry: Oh shucks, you think I'm a jerk? I just want a Sega/Rare character to hug and squeeze until he goes blue… BLACK AND BLUE!

*After the video*

The other characters gasped in disbelief.

Mr. Mosbey: I can't believe this!

Batula: Vell, looks can be deceiving.

Cassidy: That's what I was trying to tell you guys! But Terry is too stupid to think of this plan, unless she is helping someone. And that someone wants to get rid of Conker, but who would hate him?

Sonic: Uh guys? You might wanna take a look at this.

The group went to the courtyard and saw the giant black box, only this time the chains were loosened, the locks are undone, and the box is open. Ze Professor looked at the empty box and cried.

Ze Professor: Nien! Mien creation! (slams his fist down) Heinrich! vhy?!

Maddie: (angerly) PANTHER KING!

Cassidy: Yeah! Of course! The Panther King was so ticked yesterday when he didn't get adopted, so he blamed it on Conker! He teamed up with Terry and took Heinrich with them to kill Conker. We've gotta save him!

Tails: How are we gonna do that? None of us knows where they went.

Cassidy: (looks at panther footprints) Look, there's the Panther King's footprints! They'll lead us to the place he kidnapped Conker. Follow me everybody!

The gang set foot to the footprints. Meanwhile, In an old dump, Terry is back in her regular rock rebel clothes holding Conker.

Conker: Terry! I said LET GO!

Terry: You might as well forget it, 'cuz you ain't going anywhere!

Conker: Why are we here anyways?

Terry: (evily) Oh, you'll see! *evil laugh*

Then out of the shadows, came the Panther King.

Conker: Oh no! It's you again!

Panther King: Ah, yes, I finally have you right where I want you.

Conker: Whadya want? What did I do?

Panther King: You have ruined my chance of getting adopted and getting out of that dump of a mansion!

Conker: Adopted? Oh, you mean that bratty little girl who kept calling me Brittney? She didn't like you 'cuz you're ugly.

Panther King: (angerly) HOW DARE YOU!

Conker: Well, she said it first not me! By the way, what are you? The Cat King, Cheetah King, Lion King?

Panther King: (angerly) IT'S THE PANTHER KING!

Conker: Geez sorry!

Panther King: Anyway, you have been a thorn in my side ever since you first came here, but you will soon be no more. *laughs evilly*

Conker: What is your goddang problem?!

Panther King: I just don't like you! But, you will soon be gone and everyone will forget about you.

Conker: Seriously? I doubt it! I'm totally unforgettable. How can anybody forget me?

Terry: Actually, it is kinda impossible to forget about him.

Conker: And besides, whadya gonna do to me? Claw me to death? Nag me to death?

Panther King: Tempting… But no. I have something special planned for you.

The Panther King pulls out a button and pushes it, releasing Heinrich.

Conker: OH MY GOD! THIS DOES NOT LOOK GOOD!

Terry: WHOA! THAT IS SO COOL!

Panther King: And if you think so, (to Heinrich) sick him!

Terry drops Conker to the ground, making Heinrich want to chase him. Conker kept running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him while Terry and the Panther King were laughing evilly. Conker suddenly trips on a piece of trash and falls down. Heinrich moved closer and closer to the poor squirrel as he cowered in fear, thinking he will die.

Conker: (scared)OH GOD! THIS IS THE END! GOODBYE, CASSIDY! GOODBYE FOREVER!

Cassidy: (from a distance) Conker, shuttup! I said I'd be back for you!

Conker smiled as he saw his best friend, making Heinrich turn to see.

Terry: (angerly)WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Cassidy: Let's just say, I had some help, but that's not the point! So, am I late for some butt-kicking?

Conker: I think you came just in time!

Panther King: *laughing* YOU?! You have no army! There is just only one of you!

Cassidy: Oh really?

Right on cue, everybody started coming in, ready to fight.

Banjo: Make that two!

Kazooie: Kazooie!

Tails & Ze Professor: Five!

Big: Six!

Sonic Kunckles Rodent Amy Cream & Cheese Rouge: thirteen!

Cassidy: Now I have an army.

Banjo: Let's Conker this!

Some of them facepalmed and nodded their heads to no.

Cassidy: Are you serious?

Big: That stunk!

Kazooie: Kazooie!

Tails: That wasn't very bright!

Terry: *laughs* THAT IS SO STUPID!

Conker: "Let's Conker this!"? Banjo, I never heard such a stupid catchphrase in all my life!

Banjo: OK! I know it wasn't witty! I get it!

Cassidy and the gang started charging from down the junk hill to the monster. Cassidy started charging towards Terry and took out a water gun.

Terry: (sarcastic)Ohh! I'm so scared! You're going to shoot me with a water gun?

Cassidy: Oh! It's NOT a water gun!

Cassidy started pressing the trigger and bullets started flying out at Terry, causing her to run.

Terry: AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Cassidy: You better run!

Cassidy gave another gun, like hers, to Conker. And he started shooting at Terry too.

Conker: Eat lead!

But then, Conker and Cassidy ran out of bullets.

Cassidy: Oh no! I ran out of bullets!

Conker: I just ran out of bullets too!

Then, they ran to their group.

Conker: Guys! What's going on?

Sonic: I don't think we can take him on, you guys!

Conker: I THINK WE BETTER RUN!

With that, Conker, Cassidy, and their friends ran away from the alien monster.

Amy, Cream & Cheese, Rodent, & Rouge: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kazooie: KAZOOIE!

Big: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sonic, Knuckles, and Banjo: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Tails & Ze Professor: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Conker & Cassidy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Panther: *clapping* Good boy! Finish them all! The more completion, the better as I always say.

Conker and Cassidy stopped running and looked around and tried to ask them to help.

Conker: BANJO! DO SOMETHING!

Banjo: SORRY! I CAN'T!

Cassidy: KAZOOIE! HELP!

Kazooie: KAZOOIE!

Conker: BIG! BE A HERO!

Big: YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY! THAT THING IS TOO SCARY!

Conker started running again from Heinrich.

Conker: CASSIDY!

Cassidy then saw Heinrich's tail swinging around, and then she ran towards it.

Conker: CASSIDY, ARE YOU INSANE?!

Cassidy: NO!

After she ran to the tail, Cassidy got grabbed by it and started getting swung again, like before.

Cassidy: TRUST-ME—I—HAVE—AN —IDEA—WATCH—THIS—HELP-HELP!

Conker: (sarcastic) Brilliant.

Cassidy kept acting, as though she is really in trouble. Big looked at the event and started looking angerly at Heinrich. He started charging towards the alien and punched the alien's stomach, making him let go of Cassidy. Big caught her and started swinging her.

Big: (happily) Cassidy! I was so scared! The monster! He was throwing you around! But, I saved you! I'm a hero!

The monster threw up a couple of acid bombs, then the bombs started surrounding Big and Cassidy. The bombs exploaded, causing them Big and Cassidy to fly in the air.

Terry: COOL!

Panther King: Quite, I had no idea he can do that! How incredible!

Then, the flyers landed in a pile of eggs, Kazooie's eggs. Cassidy saw a trail of eggs and also saw the acid bomb surrounding Big. She also saw everybody else, but Conker, hiding in stacks of tires, ans saw Kazooie laying her eggs. Cassidy then had an Idea.

Cassidy: GUYS!

Others: Yeah?

Cassidy: I have an idea! Big, the tail! Everyone else, the bombs! Kazooie!

Kazooie stopped laying her eggs.

Cassidy: No! That's good. Keep doing that.

Conker is still running from the monster.

Conker: REMEMBER ME. THE ONE IN DANGER? THINK YOU MIGHT WANNA HELP?!

Cassidy: We will!

Banjo: Now come on, guys! Let's-

Cassidy, Conker, and everyone else looked at Banjo.

Conker: Don't you dare say-

Banjo: Do this, do this, ok? Happy? Let's do this?

Terry: It's still stupid!

With that, Big pulled on Heinrich's tail and released it fast enough to make the monster throw up more acid bombs, the others started tossing the bombs to Cassidy, then Cassidy started putting the bombs in the eggs and the bombs exploded inside the eggs, causing muffled explosions.

Terry: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Then the gang kept repeating the same steps.

Panther King: This is absolutely horrible! They're ruining my plan! Something must be done! (to Terry) Don't just stand there, do something!

Terry: Shuttup! I'm tryin' to watch this!

Everyone is still doing the pattern, but then Cassidy couldn't lift the last egg. She opened it and found a 2,000 pound barbell, after taking it out she caught the last acid bomb. Then Heinrich has fallen, due to the acid shortage. Everyone started cheering.

Ze Professor: I told you all she is smart!

Banjo: A lot of intelligence!

Kazooie: Kazooie!

Just then, a bus pulled up. The door opened revealing Maddie, Mr. Mosbey, and Batula.

Maddie: That was amazing!

Batula: Indeed.

Mr. Mosbey: Quite.

Ze Professor: I told you she vas smart.

Maddie: No doubt!

Mr. Mosbey: I can relate!

Batula: Yes!

Banjo: Genuis!

Cassidy sees Heinrich started to get up and chase Conker again, as Conker shouts for help.

Cassidy: Uh, Guys?

Conker: HEEEEELLPP!

Maddie: Well, come on! Think of something, smartie!

Cassidy: Uh…

Cassidy couldn't think, but when she heard the evil laughter of Terry and the Panther King, she thought of something. She shot a giant spitball in Terry's face. Terry started to get angry.

Cassidy: (sarcastically) Oops!

Then, Cassidy made a run for it and Terry started chasing after her. Cassidy caught up with Conker.

Cassidy: Isn't this how it all started?

Conker: What are you talking about?

Then, Terry came running after Conker and Cassidy with a fist in the air.

Terry: WAIT! STOP! I JUST WANNA PUNCH YOU!

Conker: Ahh, the good ol' days! Wait… Isn't that the time you abandoned me?

Cassidy: No, you go left and I'll go right.

Conker: Are you nuts?! After you abandoned me twice?!

Cassidy: I didn't mean to abandon you, just trust me ok?

Conker: … Ok.

With that, Conker and Cassidy split up and Terry couldn't decide which way to go. Heinrich started chasing Terry.

Panther King: Ohh! Where is the blood curdling scream?

Terry: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Panther King: That's better.

The Panther King saw Terry running from Heinrich and ran behind the Panther King.

Terry: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

Panther King: Very well, STOP-

Before the Panther King could say anything else, two vases fell down on the Panther King's head and Terry's head, causing them to be KO'd. Heinrich then ate them.

Banjo: Nice job, Knuckles!

Knuckles: No problem!

Conker: Well, Terry, there's a life lesson to this… Never mess with us!

Conker and Cassidy started laughing, cheering, dancing, and hi-fiving each other. But, Cassidy started looking a little sad.

Batula: Vhat is vrong, Cassidy?

Cassidy: (sadly)Well, my mom's gonna kill me if she finds out that Terry's been eaten alive.

Conker stopped and looked sad too.

Conker: (sadly)Well, this stinks…

Ze Professor: Vell, Heinrich does not seem to be in beserk mode anymore, let me handle zis.

Ze Professor gave a command in german to Heinrich. The transaction was for Heinrich to vomit. Heinrich vomited, then the unconsious Panther King and Terry lie on the ground covered in vomit.

Cassidy: Well, I think Heinrich didn't have a taste for something so SPOILED! (Panther King)

Conker: Or ROTTEN!(Terry)

Batula: Vell Conker and Cassidy, me and Mr. Mosbey are sorry for doubting you. Terry is, and by all means, a jerk.

Cassidy: What did you guys do to her?

Maddie: We thought a little time with the unicorns might change her ways.

Terry started backing up to the wall as the unicorns surrounded her.

Unicorn: So, yous think we're girlie eh?

Terry: MEEP!

Back in the mansion, Mr. Mosbey was telling the Panther King about his wrong doings, while Conker and Cassidy made faces and teased him from behind Mr. Mosbey.

Mr. Mosbey: And as for you, Panther King, I feel the only suitable punishment is that you…

Maddie: (to herself) Please send him away, send him away, send him away!

Panther King: (to himself) Please send me away, send me away, send me away!

Mr. Mosbey: To stay here.

Conker and Cassidy stopped making faces and teasing in shock. Maddie and the Panther King did not hope for that answer.

Conker Cassidy Maddie & Panther King: WHAT?! But why?!

Mr. Mosbey: Because I cannot find a more torturous punishment and I did not want you to leave the place you greatly despise.

Maddie & Panther King: Ugh!

Cassidy: Mr. Mosbey, what about Conker?

Mr. Mosbey: Well Cassidy, I doubted in your promise to return after the first day, but you did. And I have realized how strong your friendship is with Conker. As for your other friends, you have sought to look after them and treat them as your own, and for that, we thank you.

Conker and Cassidy's friends all gave them winks and thumbs up, and they gave them winks and thumbs ups back.

Mr. Mosbey: And inasmuch as we are all in your debt for preventing what could have been a dreadful occurance with a horribile out come.

Batula: I am sorry to say zat ze rules-

Maddie: Rules schmules! She's a great kid with an awesome Sega/Rare character let him stay!

Batula: Rules schmule? Rules schmules?!

With that, Maddie and Batula were fighting about the rules, and then so did everyone in the mansion. Until, everyone heard footsteps. A bunch of Sega/Rare characters moved out of the way and revealed Carey Martin. She started walking down the stairs down to the foyer.

Conker: Carey Martin? You're alive!

Carey: Of course I'm alive, what did you think?

Conker: Well, it's just that I've been here a few days and I never saw you, so I figured.

Carey: Well, when the mansion was built, the constructors asked if I needed a map and I said no. (to herself) I knew I should've said yes.

Sega/Rare Character 3: Told you she's old.

Carey: I kinda got lost for a while, you know stairs, hallways, always, hallways! So, I hear you got a problem, huh? Well, let's see.

Then, Carey started staring at Cassidy.

Carey: Wow. I haven't seen an imagination as pure as since… me! *laughs* But yeah. You're a good kid, sweetie. The love you have for your Sega/Rare character and all these characters it's amazing! I like you, I really do! Now let's see about your Sega/Rare character here.

Carey started staring at Conker.

Carey: Well, look at you! *laughs* aren't you something special. You're so cute, so nice, and you are a true Sega/Rare character. Plus, *hugs Conker very tight*YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE, I JUST WANNA SQUEEZE YOU!

Conker: You're… crushing… me!

Carey: *laughs* And funny too! Ok!

Cassidy: Ok?

Carey: Ok!

Conker: Ok what?

Carey: It's ok!

Cassidy: You mean?

Carey: Yes!

Conker: Really?

Carey: Yeah!

Cassidy: You're joking!

Carey: Nope!

Cassidy: He can—

Carey: Yep!

Conker: I won't be-

Carey: Yes!

Maddie: Really?

Carey: YES! How many times do I have to say it? Conker can live here and he won't ever, ever, ever, ever be adopted, but only if Cassidy promises to visit him every day. Is that okay?

Cassidy: Of course!

Carey: You sure?

Cassidy: Totally!

Carey: Promise?

Cassidy: Promise!

Carey: Ok.

Cassidy: THANK YOU!

Carey: Sure!

Conker: Yeah thanks!

Carey: Forget about it.

Maddie: *hugs Carey* You rock, Carey!

Conker & Cassidy: (in triumph)Sweet!

Maddie: (to Batula) BOOYAH! In your face!

Batula: Forgive me, Carey, but ze rules clearly state that-

Carey: Oh you and your rules! (to Conker and Cassidy) He's always been like this ever since I imagined him when I was a little girl, he's been nothing but a crossed vampire squirrel. *hugs Batula* But, I love him, my big fang face.

Conker: *snicker* Big fang face?

Then after they heard the ridiculous nickname, Conker and Cassidy broke out laughing. After their laughing seiced, Conker and Cassidy's friends all gathered around them.

Banjo: This is so awesome!

Big: *sobbing* I'm so happy! You get to stay! I'm so happy that I'm not so sad!

Kazooie: *holding out a kazoo* Kazooie?

Conker: No thanks, maybe later. (to Cassidy) So, what did I tell ya? With me living here your mum'll be happy, Terry'll leave you alone, and you can visit me every day. It's perfect! Our problems are solved! It was just a little more hastle than I thought, though. So, you'll be back tomorrow right?

Cassidy: Maybe, I dunno…

Conker started looking a little worried, then he realized it was a joke and slapped Cassidy's arm.

Cassidy: Ow! Dude, I was just joking!

After that, everyone started laughing.

Actors/ Characters

Chris Seavor – Conker, Batula, Ze Professor, Rodent

Cdupr1(me) – Cassidy

Made up – Terry

Phil Lewis- Mr. Mosbey

Ashley Tisdale- Maddie Fiztpatrick

Kim Rhodes- Carey Martin

Jason Griffith- Sonic

Dan Green- Knuckles

Rebecca Honig- Cream

Lisa Ortiz- Amy

Caren Manuel- Rouge

Amy Palant- Tails

Oliver Wyman- Big

Chris Sutherland- Banjo, Kazooie.

Cassidy waits for the school bell to ring to end the school day.

Cassidy: C'mon, bell, ring!

She still watched the clock for the bell to ring and right as the big hand went to 6, the ringing of the bell started to fill the school as she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the building. She got onto her bicycle and started her way to Carey's. When Cassidy got there, she jumped off of her bike and ran to find Conker. Conker was sitting in the balcony, waiting for Cassidy to arrive. When Cassidy found Conker, they got their skateboards and headed to a skate park.

Cassidy: Are you ready for this?

Conker: Shall we?

Conker & Cassidy: WHOOHOO!

The short fanfiction ended with a snap of a camera and a picture of Conker and Cassidy in the air.

The End…

Hope you enjoyed and I will post more when I have the time to do it.

Remember: I DON'T own any Sega/Rare, Suite Life of Zach and Cody characters.


End file.
